


concupiscence | 法英

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>浴室 H</p>
            </blockquote>





	concupiscence | 法英

亚瑟纂着法兰西斯的衣领，发白的指节因为用力而微微颤抖，见鬼去吧，他在心里怒吼，最终也只能化做一声无关痛痒的责问。

「我说啊」法兰西斯撑着身子，他不紧不慢的转开了莲蓬头，在调整水温的同时不忘观察他们迷人的学生会长，然而那人对於这种赤裸的目光十分排斥，他双手横在胸前，紧紧的并拢了双腿，阻挡一窥究竟的视线。

「你应该早就不是处子了吧」

「乾你屁事」

法兰西斯对於这样愤怒的苛责早已见怪不怪，他在学校没少过对方带着权威性的压制，只是现在情势颠倒，或许是因为少了手臂的标章，也可能是因为极度掩饰因赤身裸体的窘迫，他平时那样拒人千里的姿态在此时成了莫名的虚张声势。

「确实」，觉得水温差不多了，他没有马上动作，只是随意地叉着腰，另手放进口袋中，感受着光滑冰凉的触感，那是要送给对方的小礼物。

「不过是问问而已」

他解开了低马尾的发带，微卷的发丝瞬间落至颈间，扯掉绑的随性的领巾并丢至一旁，居高临下的目光犀利而有穿透性，修长而挺拔的身躯在逆光下带着让人喘不过气的威迫性，一股强烈的被支配欲横冲直撞而来，让亚瑟顿时泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，他不自觉的缩紧了手臂，看起来脆弱的像是块晶莹剔透的水玻璃，这让法兰西斯心中那股不以为然顿时消去了不少，却转成了更为恶质的趣味性。

「我听说，你和佩德罗──」

门突然被撞开，安东尼奥”适当”的打断他们的交谈，他倚在门轴旁，领口开至腰间，还残留的汗水滑过腹部结实的肌理，隐藏着属於男性满是侵略的气味。  
「给你们送上的」，他手里拿着两件乾净的浴衣，一黑一白，笑容有些浅。

「放洗手台旁边」

法兰西斯努努嘴，看到对方似乎没有要马上离开的意思，再明了不过这西班牙人心中打的小九九，却装作不知情：「安东，给小少爷买点吃的吧」

也没打算坚持下去，他看了一眼撇过头去的亚瑟，止不住的笑意又攀上嘴角，他想这点要求法兰西斯还是不会拒绝：「…..给会长大人穿黑的」

说完也不等一脸莫名其妙的法兰西斯回复就甩上门，後者沉吟了半晌，决定忽略这个小插曲，他从容的转过身走了近，看着满脸警界的亚瑟就是一笑：「怎麽那麽沉默呢」

 

「我要说甚麽」

亚瑟哑着嗓子，闪开对方放下莲蓬头的手，极高却无用的警觉心疯狂滋长。

「骂骂人也好，毕竟你平时可没那麽乖巧，我不太习惯」，这不是调侃就是讽刺了。

 

在水位升到大腿上後法兰西斯转小了水源，他从壁架上取下几罐小瓶的的浴用必需品，将其中一瓶精油状的浅粉色液体倒入浴缸，整间浴室顿时充满了清淡的玫瑰香。

这期间亚瑟只是咬紧了唇，终究是下定决心的开口：「你要做甚麽？」

对於这个有些愚蠢的问题，法兰西斯思考着怎样的语词比较不会让他的学生会长”不爽”。

「服务你」。

 

法兰西斯卷起袖子，他在架子上看到一瓶润滑剂，不禁感叹这间情趣旅店的”贴心服务” ，他将之放在浅米色的白色磁砖上，以便待会随手取用。

 

然後褪下了学生裤。

「你可以出去了」

显然亚瑟没有清楚的了解到”服务”的真正含意。

「甜心，转过去背对我」，法兰西斯直接忽略他那颐指气使的命令句，微微一笑。

「你干嘛──」见对方不肯好好配合，他捉住了亚瑟的双手，另手固定在他腰际，以不小的力道往前一拉，过大的举动掀起了水浪，灌进口鼻，对此动作无所适从的亚瑟猛的呛咳了起来，剧烈起伏的胸腔如条离了水的鱼。

这让法兰叹了一口气：「干嘛给自己找苦头吃呢」

他想了想，从口袋拿出小罐子，也让上衣尽数除去，然後一脚踏入浴缸。

被水濡湿的发丝紧紧黏在颊边，通红的鼻子和红晕让那张本就看不清的娃娃脸更加稚嫩，法兰西斯将试图推开他的亚瑟揽进怀，咳嗽未平的少年还在努力平稳呼吸，他低下头就能看到那从淡金眼睫滑落的水珠。

「乖一点」，法兰西斯越发燥热，他其实没想要那麽快就进入下一步，但也不排斥让自己顺从欲望，毕竟眼前的人足以让人醉生梦死。

他将液体尽数倾入口腔，空了的罐子与瓷砖互相撞击，清脆莫名。

亚瑟喉头疼的难受，还能感受到那连接口鼻的整个气管都在燃烧，他下意识的攀住法兰西斯的双肩，让自己尽量不那麽接近水面的仰起了脖颈，微微张开了口汲取新鲜空气，完全没意识到这样的姿态无异於请君入瓮。

 

法兰西斯没拒绝这状似无意的邀请，他直接攫住软嫩的唇，将刚刚含入口中的药物全部推入对方嘴中，有些性急的顶过齿间，卷起对方舌尖，温柔却强势的直驱而入，半强迫的确定那些液体全数被亚瑟吞下。

 

「放松」在同时，他探入了第一根指节。

凶猛闲适丶蛮横慵懒，诡异又和谐地交织在那双紫蓝色的瞳，上帝赞叹，法国人从不轻易让自己露出破绽，就因那为人称颂的爱与美。

他仍吻着他，亚瑟绿森森的眼瞳再度泛起水，一圈圈的涟漪逐渐扩散，喉结顺着呜咽声滚出，封在彼此的唇舌交接。

 

「你硬了」，法兰西斯滑过他的脸丶肩头丶锁骨丶然後是腹部，最後停留在已然抬头的前端轻轻按压，像是一种抚慰。

扩张的手指并未十分困难，药物作用之快的速度十分惊人，稍有凉意的浴水降不下任何温度，每个毛孔散发着的热在雪白的肌肤蔓延了开，逐渐泛起了淫靡的粉红，甚至没用上多少润滑剂，推进时壁肉就已贪婪的缠上，紧致的热度让他又胀大了一圈。

现在亚瑟整个人是坐在他怀里，两条腿虚软的勾在法兰西斯後腰，他从那双放大的绿色瞳孔看到倒映的自己，爱丶欲丶情的双面反射。

「想要──吗？」两根指头在甬道里缓缓地进出，法兰西斯耐着性子摸索亚瑟的身体，他不介意花一点找到能让他失去理智的方法，这孤傲的少年总是吝於给予他人一点多馀的表情，让人恨得牙痒痒却又莫名心悸，这是潘朵拉的叛逆，人类自古以来欲寻求罪恶的天性。

亚瑟再也无力挣脱这过於炙热的怀抱，脑中不断的有声音让他拒绝，但到口却又变成了勾人的呻吟，音量或许连水声都掩盖不了。

 

他挤了点沐浴乳，灵巧的手指拈过绛红到鲜艳的乳首，特意搓揉，兴许的白色泡沫让那点樱红若隐若显，再滑下至最为脆弱的关键点，沿着轮廓的探索仔细的过於刻意，从前至後的挑弄富足技巧性，法兰西斯能感受到他禁不住的一阵阵颤抖和不安，笑出的嗓音里是止不住的愉悦和欲念，玫瑰精油档不住亚瑟身上淡浅的清香，这是他再熟悉不过丶也是再抵挡不过的催情香

「叫出来」

 

一朵朵的红印子在白皙的身躯上添了又添，勾起的指尖有意无意的在里头辗转，终是听到身下人再甜腻不过的呼喊，从股间窜上的麻痹感让亚瑟整个人弓起了身，爆破般的快感让他几乎痉挛，他一口咬在法兰西斯肩上，手指在对方背後留下并不明显的抓痕。

「还是很凶啊」那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛在这句感叹时聚焦，亚瑟恍惚地看到法兰西斯的笑，他反射性地想要口出恶言，但下身被突然包覆的冲击打破一切，他感到对方抽出了手指，然後那难以启齿的地方随即被甚麽异常坚挺的东西抵了住。

「小少爷，我要进去了」  
法兰西斯扶助亚瑟後颈深吻，身子很快的挺入，贯穿的动作并不留情，甚至能说得上粗暴，激烈的动作让水面翻起一波波浪花，两人一同翻滚在汹涌的情潮，他用力的按着怀里人，让自己进入更深的区域，被狠力擦过的前列腺让亚瑟一阵哆嗦，癫狂的爱欲疯长，压抑不了的呻吟乘着氤氲的雾气散了开，肉体交合伴着水声在整间浴室里回荡，他无法克制地在他体内冲撞，一遍又一遍的酌着重点，很快的感受到欲望被狠狠搅紧。

亚瑟眼角透出生理的泪花，射出的精液未能平息彼此的情爱，迭起的高潮让他实在吃不消，然而在体内操干的性器却只是越发炙热丶甚至还有胀大的趋势，还未回过神，他就被法兰西斯整个人悬空抱了起来，藉着一点点的浮力让两人支撑点只剩下可怕的欲望。

淫靡的气氛让人沉醉，连法兰西斯自己都有点气喘吁吁，他听到房门开锁的声音，这使思绪稍微清晰了点，他眯起了眼注视亚瑟，情欲满布着的精致脸庞，媚人至极，他搭在他身上的手像溺了水的人紧抓着浮木，无助又苍白，没有选择  
──他从未见过的亚瑟。

水蒸气与汗水交相滚杂，再掉落时分不出你我，两人的半身是滑腻非常，这场美其名是洗澡的任务完全告败，外头隐隐约约的交谈声传入，法兰西斯略为思索一下，然後看到亚瑟突如起来的目光，声音有些虚渺：「…..可以放开了吧」

法兰西斯歪了头，嘴角勾起的弧度并不代表妥协，他亲了他的额，然後听到自己这样说。

「再一次」

FIN


End file.
